Una pequeña conversación
by Kmiya
Summary: En una noche, una pequeña conversación se desarrolla, sin que uno de los participantes se de cuenta de todos los sentimientos que hay tras la misma.


**¤ Advertencias:** Spoiler de Skypiea y de Water Seven (o más bien del trayecto de Enies Lobby a Water Seven). El fic se ubica cronológicamente hablando entre la saga de Skypiea y Water Seven.  
**¤ Palabras:** 1,110.

* * *

Luffy salió de la escotilla, esa que daba a la habitación de los chicos, refunfuñando algo inteligible, con una sabana y su almohada bien sujetas bajo el brazo. Había estado jugando al _piedra, papel o tijeras_ con los demás chicos varias veces –perdiendo todas esas veces- y por eso ahora tenía que hacer guardia durante toda la noche. Miró hacía arriba, en dirección al puesto de vigía y suspiró con fuerza, al menos se alegraba un poco del hecho de que esa noche no parecía tan fría como las anteriores.

Subió y comenzó a acomodar sus cosas en el pequeño espacio, dispuesto a pasar una noche tranquila. Claro, antes de eso Nami se había asegurado de gritarle, amenazándolo de que le iría muy mal si se llegaba a enterar de que se había quedado dormido. Y dicho y hecho, más tardó Luffy en encontrar una posición cómoda y en quedarse sólo que en caer completamente dormido.

Aún así la noche comenzó sin ningún problema. Todos los Sombrero de Paja descansaban sin preocupaciones, pues al estar a mar abierto no creían que alguien fuera a atacarles. Pero ninguno se dio cuenta de una nueva presencia, la cual caminaba por el barco sin hacer ruido alguno. El ser se desplazó por todo el lugar, soltando una pequeña risita de vez en cuando. Hasta que decidió subir al lugar de donde provenían un ruido que sonaba como ronquidos. Al hacerlo, se topó con el Capitán del Going Merry, él cual parecía estar peleando por algo de comida entre sueños. Aquel ser sonrió aún más al verle en ese estado. Al verlo sin manta alguna, buscó a su alrededor, para observar como colgaba, a punto de caer, lo que parecía ser una especie de sabana. La tomó y se la puso encima a Luffy, como si temiera que fuera a resfriarse, pero aquella acción hizo que el sombrero de paja abriera los ojos, un poco desorientado. Cuando recordó donde estaba, miró en dirección a donde se encontraba aquel ser ajeno y se topó con un pequeño niño, de cabello blanco, el cual no dejaba de sonreírle. Por alguna extraña razón que Luffy no supo descifrar, ese niño le resultaba muy familiar, como si lo conociera de hace mucho tiempo. Y, aún más raro, no estaba sorprendido de verlo ahí.

―¿Quién eres? ―Le preguntó Luffy, a lo que el pequeño sólo sonrió aún más, haciendo que inconscientemente él también sonriera.

―¿Te desperté? ―preguntó el niño, con una voz muy suave, la cual hizo que una sensación extraña –pero agradable- se posara en el pecho del chico de goma.

―No, me ayudaste más bien. Mi debes es cuidar del barco y no puedo hacerlo si ando dormido. Además, si Nami se entera de que me dormí me irá mal. ―Rió un poco, cerrando los ojos y llevándose una mano a la cabeza. Por esa razón no pudo ver el peculiar brillo que había aparecido en los cristalinos ojos del niño.

―¿Quieres mucho al barco? ―volvió a preguntar, con un deje de ilusión. Luffy le miró y después observo el mascaron de Merry. Sonrió grandemente, sacando el pecho y dándose un pequeño golpecito con el puño en el mismo.

―¡Claro que le quiero! El Going Merry es el mejor barco del mundo. No podría pedir más, tuvimos mucha suerte de que la amiga de Usopp nos lo hubiera regalado. ¡Si vieras todas las aventuras que hemos tenido gracias a él!

Iba a decir otras cosas más, pero al ver al niño frente suyo se quedó callado, extrañándose un poco. Y es que el pequeño tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro, pero se encontraba llorando. Luffy se preocupó, pues no sabía que hacer, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo el chico habló.

―Merry también les quiere. Ten por seguro que Merry hará todo lo necesario para llevarlos a su siguiente destino, para que vivan más aventuras con él.

Luffy no comprendió muy bien que digamos a que se estaba refiriendo exactamente con esas palabras. Pero no pudo despejarse sus dudas. Al mirar sobre la cabeza del niño se dio cuenta de que ya había amanecido (¿Cuánto tiempo duraron platicando?) y una voz conocida le hizo desviar la mirada hacía abajo.

―¡Ey Luffy! Baja pronto, que ya he comenzado a hacer el desayuno. ―Sanji, madrugador como siempre, se encontraba parado frente a la puerta de la cocina. El sólo hecho de escuchar algo sobre comida ánimo al joven capitán, haciendo que olvidara todas sus dudas, e incluso volteó a ver al niño contento.

―Ey ¿quieres desayu...? ―No terminó su pregunta al notar, algo sorprendido, que se encontraba sólo.

¿A dónde había ido a parar ese extraño niño?

Luffy se encogió de hombros, tal vez pensando _Cuando le de hambre volverá_, así que bajó del puesto del vigía, sin escuchar la risa infantil que sonó en todo el barco, levantando a los demás Sombrero de Paja, quienes voltearon a todos lados, preguntándose de donde provenía aquel ruido.

El desayuno se llevó a cabo sin más problemas que los cotidianos, eso hasta que Luffy decidió que era buena idea contarle a los demás su pequeña experiencia. Llamó la atención de todos y comenzó a hablar sobre el extraño niño con el que se había topado la noche anterior, sin percatarse de la emoción que transmitían sus ojos con cada palabra que decía. Pero al terminar de hablar recibió una reacción que no esperaba.

―¡Auch! ¿Por qué me pegas? ―Se quejó el moreno, sobándose la cabeza y mirando con reproche a Sanji, quien estaba de pie, encendiendo un cigarrillo sin prestarle atención.

―Por qué de seguro se quedaste dormido y todo lo que acabas de decir no fue más que un sueño.

―¡¡Luffy!! Te dije que no te durmieras, ahora de castigo tendrás que limpiar toda la cubierta tu solo.

―¡Pero Nami!

―Pero nada. ¡Anda! O sino también te quedarás sin comer.

El moreno salió antes de que la navegante se enojara más, haciendo reír a los demás, incluso Robin sonrió de manera divertida. Pero hubo uno que no prestó verdadera atención a ese intercambio.

Usopp, desde que había escuchado sobre aquel niño, había dirigido su mirada hacía la puerta de la cocina, más específicamente hacia el mascarón de Merry. Había recordado lo sucedido en Skypiea, sintiendo que ese suceso y lo contado con Luffy tenían relación de alguna forma. Pero no pudo seguir pensando en lo mismo porque Chopper había comenzado a platicarle sobre los resultados de su nuevo experimento, esperando que le ayudara.

Gracias a eso, nadie fue capaz de darse cuenta que la sonrisa de aquel mascarón con forma de oveja se había acentuado un poco más.

* * *

_¿Review? :3_


End file.
